


Free Fall

by bigleosis



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, artistic clint, clint is a little shit, request, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: For the anon on tumblr who requested me with this:





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> _For the anon on tumblr who requested me with this:_   


**Free Fall**

Bucky had never seen Clint train. The doors to the gym were always closed and locked. Bucky had tried to override them more than once, but Friday had always kept him out.  
Today he’d tried a new approach because he had always been a nosy shit. Steve had always rolled his eyes back in the days and sighed loudly. Especially when Bucky had found something that had woken his interest.

So he had decided to take the way through the vents and was now sitting above the Avengers-Gym and waited for the right moment to slip down.  
As soon as he heard the music start, he opened one of the overhead lights and slipped down. He landed quietly on his feet, his back to the room and what he saw when he turned around took his breath away. It was absolutely not what he had been expecting to see. Not. At. All!  
Bucky had imagined a huge shooting range, where Clint would test all his new equipment: guns, bows, arrows, whatever strikes his fancy and to improve his skills.

But there was a big net taut over the expanse of the room and from the ceiling hung two trapezes. Clint was dangling from one of them, swinging in the rhythm of the music. Bucky’s jaw hit the floor, when Clint started to fly between the two trapezes, making saltos, backflips, twisted turns and when he changed direction more than once.  
Bucky watched, mesmerized by the sheer strength and talent of Clint.  
He was wearing a tight-fitting shirt and trousers. With every jump, every turn when Clint grabbed the bars, Bucky could see the muscles in his arms tense. While he walked up the length of the room, he never stopped watching Clint and when his shirt rode up to his stomach Bucky nearly tripped over his own feet.

“Like what you see?” Clint said, hanging from one of the bars, his blue eyes fixed on him.

“Aaaaaah,” Bucky declared, voice a bit higher than normal.

“Guess you do,” Clint said with a dirty smile on his face before he let himself fall.

Bucky gasped, making a rushed step forward, but Clint landed safely in the middle of the net. Bucky made another step forward, reaching out with his hand, to help Clint down. Clint took his hand and let himself helped down from the net. When his feet touched the ground, Clint didn’t let go of Bucky’s hand.

“So … you always break into someone's training?” Bucky shook his head.  
“No?” Clint teased. “How about showers? Do you break into them as well?”

Bucky felt his cheeks heat up and swallowed hard. He shook his head again.

“Pity.” Clint licked his lips. “I would have liked to see you too, less clothing and such. Well, I guess I have to shower alone then.”

Clint let go of Bucky’s hand, while he turned around and started to walk away.

“Sadly you won’t see the rest of this,” Clint said, pulling his shirt over his head, leaving the room through the door in the directions of the showers.

It took Bucky’s brain a moment to catch up with Clint’s words and he made an unrecognisable sound in the back of his throat. He started running, bolting after Clint.

“Barton, wait!” Bucky yelled. “I want to see the rest!”

He wanted to feel those strong arms and legs wrapped around his body. He wanted to see if Clint was as flexible as his training had let on.  
And he wanted to tell Steve, that sometimes it was good to be nosy. Because sometimes you even got a reward.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for your information.  
Not sure if anyone is interested, BUT one of the projects I've been working on is now going to be published in English. I wrote the story for a boyslove/shonenai/yaoi manga back in 2015. It was already published in German/Germany and now we made the English translation.
> 
> It woule be available for [pre-order](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfepA6utuOJ1QzmAxmFv3p_TnRGuenReg46B7GzE0mMb4nR6A/viewform)
> 
> You'll find all the information you need, or you could also shoot me a message via email or [tumblr](https://bigleosis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
